One IFC (IFC Seoul)
One IFC is a 32-story office building within International Finance Centre Seoul in Yeongdeungpo-gu, Seoul, South Korea. Beneath the building is a 3-story IFC Mall, and a 4-story underground carpark below that. Building Information * Name: One IFC * Type: Office * Location: Yeongdeungpo-gu, Seoul, South Korea * Year of completion: 2012 * Security level: Very high. Except the bank that serves the mall and carpark, turnstiles are present in front of all elevator banks. * Filming difficulty: Low (carpark elevators), very high (all other elevators) Elevator Information * Floor numbers indicated in parentheses refer to floors where the bank of elevators are able to stop at, but are programmed to bypass. Carpark There are 2 elevators serving the basement carpark and the mall levels. These also go up to the third floor, which features a bank. * Manufacturer: OTIS Elevator Korea * Model: Sigma Ds4 * Year of installation: 2011 * Capacity: 1600kg (3500lbs) / 24 persons * Speed: 2m/s (400FPM) * Drive type: Gearless traction * Motor: Traction VVVF * Scenic windows: None * Status: In service * Usage: Paraplegic (1 car), Passenger-freight (1 car) * Door type: Single slide centre opening * Exterior door system: Automatic * Interior door system: Automatic * Door detector system: Unknown * Car floor indicator type: LCD screen * Serviced floors: P7, P6, P5, L3, L2, L1, GL, 3 Office Low Zone There are 3 elevators serving floors 4 through 8. * Manufacturer: OTIS Elevator Korea * Model: Sigma Ds4 * Year of installation: 2011 * Capacity: 1600kg (3500lbs) / 24 persons * Speed: 2.5m/s (500FPM) * Drive type: Gearless traction * Motor: Traction VVVF * Scenic windows: None * Status: In service * Usage: Paraplegic (1 car), Passenger (2 cars) * Door type: Single slide centre opening * Exterior door system: Automatic * Interior door system: Automatic * Car floor indicator type: LCD screen * Serviced floors: GL, (3), 4, 5, 6, 7, 8 Office Middle Zone There are 6 elevators serving floors 8 through 20. * Manufacturer: OTIS Elevator Korea * Model: Sigma Ds4 * Year of installation: 2011 * Capacity: 1600kg (3500lbs) / 24 persons * Speed: 3.5m/s (700FPM) * Drive type: Gearless traction * Motor: Traction VVVF * Scenic windows: None * Status: In service * Usage: Paraplegic (1 car), Passenger (5 cars) * Door type: Single slide centre opening * Exterior door system: Automatic * Interior door system: Automatic * Car floor indicator type: LCD screen * Serviced floors: GL, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20 Office High Zone There are 6 elevators serving floors 20 through 32. * Manufacturer: OTIS Elevator Korea * Model: Sigma Di5 * Year of installation: 2011 * Capacity: 1600kg (3500lbs) / 24 persons * Speed: 6m/s (1200FPM) * Drive type: Gearless traction * Motor: Traction VVVF * Scenic windows: None * Status: In service * Usage: Paraplegic (1 car), Passenger (5 cars) * Door type: Single slide centre opening * Exterior door system: Automatic * Interior door system: Automatic * Car floor indicator type: LCD screen * Serviced floors: GL, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30, 31, 32 Fireman's / Freight Elevators There are 2 elevators for freight transportation and fire service during an event of emergency. * Manufacturer: OTIS Elevator Korea * Model: Sigma Di5 * Year of installation: 2011 * Capacity: 2500kg (5500lbs) / 33 persons (1 car), 34 persons (1 car) * Speed: 3.5m/s (700 FPM) * Drive type: Gearless traction * Motor: Traction VVVF * Scenic windows: None * Status: In service * Usage: Fireman's / Passenger-freight * Door type: Unknown * Exterior door system: Automatic * Interior door system: Automatic * Car floor indicator type: Unknown * Serviced floors: P7, P6, P5, P4, L3, L2, L1, GL, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30, 31, 32, P Executive Elevator There is an elevator for use of executives, which also doubles as a fireman's elevator in case of emergency. * Manufacturer: OTIS Elevator Korea * Model: Sigma Ds4 * Year of installation: 2011 * Capacity: 700kg (1500lbs) / 10 persons * Speed: 3.5m/s (700FPM) * Drive type: Gearless traction * Motor: Traction VVVF * Scenic windows: None * Status: In service * Usage: Fireman's * Door type: Unknown * Exterior door system: Automatic * Interior door system: Automatic * Car floor indicator type: Unknown * Serviced floors: P7, P6, P5, P4, L3, L2, L1, GL, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30, 31, 32, P Category:Buildings in Seoul, South Korea